Arch of Her Back
by victoria alexandra
Summary: *Warning*racydrabble/oneshot/explictlemon/moreadultlike.There had been issues with it not showing everything.Think I fixed it.If you already read it,everything was edited after issue was brought to my notice.There was more added.Thanks reviewers!ItsaDasey


Disclaimer- I Don't own anything…yet

The hunter and his prey, it is the thrill of the final kill when the weaker animal submits

Bodies gasping. Barely touching. Wanting. Needing. Pleading for release.

"Casey" a deep voice whispers in the darkness behind her curtains while gazing upon her prostrate form sprawled on the canopy bed. "Have you ever heard of a rape fantasy?"

"Hmm…snore…zzzzzz. Hmmmmm" Casey mumbles in her sleep as she turns her back to the window. In her dreamy state, she cocks her hip at an angle that it just happens to be reflected by the moonlight in such a precise way that it hints at seduction. Her leg is tangled in the sheets. One arm is already above her head near the bedpost. The cool air allows the speaker to see everything through her white skimpy tank and her lacy boy-short underwear. Nothing is left to the imagination.

Derek knows every curve and line of her body. The scar imprinted on her right back shoulder in the fourth grade when her OCD-self had to overcome her fear of riding a bike down "Giant Mountain". He knows this, just like he knows that her teeth marks and nail scratches are still on his back and chest from their last night of fun.

Stepping out of the shadows he approaches their bed with confident strides giving the pale moonlight a glimpse of his naked threadbare back. He takes the rope out of the back pocket of his jeans and proceeds to tie one of Casey's arms up. She is roused a little from her sleep, but he spoons with and convinces her that he is merely holding on to her. Unsuspecting, she drifts back to sleep.

Once he hears the steady breathing, he straddles her and with quick reflexes ties her other arm to the poster of their canopy bed. Casey is awake and immediately starts struggling. She uses her flexibility and dancing skills to try and wrap her legs around Derek and throw him off of her. All the while laughing thinking it is all a practical Derek joke. Derek's weight proves too strong and he easily subdues her. Casey looks up into his expressive eyes and sees a dark glint. She stopped laughing then.

"Stop Derek stop!haha jokes over"

"This isn't a joke. You will do what I say " Derek says as he vibrates his hips between her legs letting her get a feel of the situation.

"Not tonight Derek. I'm tired"

"That's what you always say and this time I don't care"

Casey stares at Derek shocked by what he just said. Normally, Derek not only follows her rules, but also allows her to have all the power. Her line of thought is broken when she feels his hands start to caress her body. His right hand travels to the spot behind her ear and his head follows in that direction. He nibbles gently and then kisses her until he reaches her mouth. He nibbles but he doesn't kiss her.

His other hand was in the process of raising her shirt and creating paths with his fingertips from her perky breasts down her smooth stomach to the tops of her underwear.

"Stop Derek!" she chews her lip and almost consents but she has caught on to the game that their playing.

He smirks and murmurs a sharp "No". He continues his assault with new fervor and roughly cups her nether regions eliciting a sharp gasp. With brute strength he rips off her lacy underwear and starts to barely touch her. He moves from his vantage point on her upper body and roughly suckles and kisses her skin all the way down to her toes. He then kisses his way back to her middle section and just when she thinks he is going to eat her where she wants him to he stops. He scoots back from the bed and pulls off both his jeans and his boxers. Now everything bared to her view he stalks back up to the top of the bed.

"Kiss me" he says, but she resists knowing the game that they are playing.

"Fine. Suck me" he snarls out. Her eyes grow wide and she turns her head away but he grabs her hair and sticks his penis in her face. Casey knows that he wouldn't really force her and if she turns her head away again he would move on, but after being married for three years you don't get some unless you're willing to give. She parts her mouth a little and Derek's eyes glow like a child in a candy store.

At first, he hesitates momentarily bewildered, but then he egarly presses on as she gives him oral stimulation. Eyes rolling to the back of his head if things don't stop soon he might ruin the rest of his plans.

She doesn't mind doing this for him. Actually, some secret part of her enjoys it a little bit. She feels he is near and feels him pull out of her mouth.

"Good girl" Derek says "Somebody is going to get a reward. Juices are flowing I see " which elicits an embarrassed blush from Casey .

With each tender lick, bite, and stroke Derek attacks Casey trying to bring her closer to release. On the verge of a mountain about to jump into the ocean Casey realizes that they stopped their game.

"Stop Derek stop!" she shouts. He looks up confused until a split second later he slips back into character.

"Shut up you don't get to tell me what to do!" He crawls up her body looks her in the eye and then thrusts right into her

"Stop Derek stop!"

"Why Case? You want this. I know you do!" He smirks knowing the truth of those words

"No, not like this!"

"What are you talking about? Explain to me then why you're Cumming right now! I feel you! You're practically convulsing with pleasure!" he says as her hips buck beneath him. Telltale signs of her nearness. He picks up the pace.

"Der-ek" Casey screams filling the bedroom with sounds from their game knowing it is time for it.

With a momentary pause and an arch of her back, she screams "Don't stop Derek!!"


End file.
